Memoirs of a Genius
by Pride-Of-Rukongai
Summary: Random drabbles/shortfics featuring our favourite Shinobi couple. Rated T for mild language and suggestive themes.
1. Affinity

**Author's Note:** Hello all! I very much enjoyed writing _"She Sang"_, but I've got some leftover drabbles/shortfics kicking around that didn't quite fit in and thought I'd post them here for fun. Mostly random thoughts, conversations, or snippets featuring our favourite Shinobi couple. Thanks, constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.

**Disclaimer: **_"Naruto" _and all related characters, peoples, places, and themes are the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto. The following is a work of pure fiction._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Affinity<strong>_

Song of the Day - _"For You to Notice"_, Dashboard Confessional_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Shikamaru wasn't quite sure when it happened, but sometime between now and their match during the Chunin exams he had developed an affinity to a certain Suna ambassador's presence. It was a rather strange phenomenon to Shikamaru as his initial feelings toward Temari morphed from trepidation to irritation, from irritation to indifference, from indifference to sufferance, and now from sufferance to tepid interest. Stranger still were the physiological anomalies that accompanied Temari's presence: burning sensations in his ears, moisture on his palms, heightened visual awareness, a dry mouth, and irregular palpitations of the heart.<p>

It was all rather troublesome.

But perhaps most troublesome of all was the thought that perhaps Shikamaru, in all his lazy glory, might actually give a damn what Temari felt when she was around him too.


	2. Hay Fever

**Disclaimer: **_"Naruto" _and all related characters, peoples, places, and themes are the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto. The following is a work of pure fiction._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hay Fever<strong>_

Song of the Day - _"How Do You Do"_, Dave Grohl_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Listening to Ino banter about the latest in spring fashion was about as palatable as eating a raw cactus. Temari didn't mind Ino's company, but she had had enough of bangles and trench dresses and sheer layers.<p>

"No offense Ino, but I couldn't care less about what's _in_ this season."

Ino pouted. "Well, don't come running to me come fall complaining about your outdated wardrobe."

"Suna doesn't have seasons," Temari quipped as she sipped from her mug.

But Konoha certainly did. Spring was particularly hard on Temari, evident from her watery eyes and stuffy nose, with only the same old beverage Shikamaru insisted she drink during her visits to Konoha to relieve her.

"What's in this anyway," asked Temari in between sips.

"It's green tea with nettle," chirped Ino. "Do you like it?"

"A little bitter," answered Temari, her nasal passages clearing. "Is it a Konoha custom?"

"No," replied Ino dejectedly. "I just thought you'd enjoyed it."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Temari sniffled.

"Just a hunch," Ino offered. "Shikamaru serves it on occasion."

"So what?" Temari scoffed.

Ino grinned.

"He only serves this tea when you're in town."

Temari stoically took a long sip of her tea and swallowed.

"About those bangles Ino..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>:** Hello all! In case you're wondering green tea and nettle (among other things) are supposed to help relieve symptoms of hay fever. As always constructive criticism and reviews are much appreciated, thanks!


	3. Simplicity

**Disclaimer: **_"Naruto" _and all related characters, peoples, places, and themes are the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto. The following is a work of pure fiction.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Simplicity<br>**_

Song of the Day - _"The Reasons"_, The Weakerthans

* * *

><p>Shikamaru has always been one for the simple pleasures in life. There was nothing quite like a good nap, lounging in his apartment in his underwear, or the taste of fresh mackerel. But lately Shikamaru has taken a liking to textures such as the feeling of Temari's satiny kimono against his fingertips as he brushes off stray leaves, or the fleeting sensation of her silky hair brushing against his forehead as they scrutinize encoded messages.<p>

One day Shikamaru surprises Temari when he wordlessly holds onto her hand longer than she expected, but instead of a snide reprimand Temari simply rolls her eyes, stands on her tip-toes, and places a small kiss on his cheek. Temari surprises Shikamaru when her soft lips linger longer than he expected, though she retreats wordlessly to her room at the Inn afterwards.

Simplicity was rather complicated it seemed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: **Music is my primary inspiration and The Weakerthans are one of my favourite bands (and they're from my hometown to boot!) so I was hoping this drabble turned out great, although I'm kinda unsatisfied with it. As always constructive criticism and reviews are welcome, thanks!


	4. Just Desserts

**Disclaimer: **_"Naruto" _and all related characters, peoples, places, and themes are the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto. The following is a work of pure fiction.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just Desserts<strong>_

Song of the Day - _"The One"_, Foo Fighters

* * *

><p>Choji was simply flabbergasted.<p>

For the last three weeks Choji came to the training grounds to check up on Shikamaru to make sure he had survived his sparring sessions with Temari, or the 'sand banshee' as Kiba liked to call her, and for the last three weeks Shikamaru had been covered in more scrapes and cuts than a cutting board. However, in retrospect, Choji did see a bit of a masochistic streak in Shikamaru.

"I don't get it Shikamaru," Choji said as he handed Shikamaru another roll of bandages. "This seems kind of extreme doesn't it?"

"It's a pain to explain," answered Shikamaru as he gently wrapped his ribs.

"I'm all ears," said Choji as he opened a bag of chocolate covered pretzels. It was a healthy enough compromise to chips he reasoned.

Shikamaru sighed.

"You know that new Yakiniku restaurant in town?" began Shikamaru.

"Yeah," mumbled Choji, his mouth a melting-pot of sour dough and cocoa.

"How's the salad taste?" asked Shikamaru.

Choji grunted.

"Like shit!" answered Choji, disdain palpably dripping from his words.

"So why do you go there for the three-course lunch so often?" said Shikamaru in rebuttal.

"'Cause Shikamaru," replied Choji gleefully. "They've got the best Tiramisu in all of Konoha!"

"Well, it's kinda like that," said Shikamaru, a pale red colouring his cheeks.

Choji was thoughtfully quiet for a moment. "I still don't get it Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sighed again.

"I guess I'll have to think of a better analogy next time," said Shikamaru as he gingerly got to his feet and headed toward the tourist and hospitality district, his best friend in tow behind him.

"So," asked Choji. "Any plans tonight?"

"Nothing too troublesome," said Shikamaru, refusing to look Choji in the eyes. "Temari was saying something about dessert."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>:** I actually LOVE salad, I really do. However, I've had my fair share of bad salad now and again and the result was this drabble. Many thanks to those that have enjoyed the stories and reviewed despite the odd missing word here and there (I really have to proof-read my work more thoroughly!).


	5. Do I Look Alright?

**Disclaimer: **_"Naruto" _and all related characters, peoples, places, and themes are the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto. The following is a work of pure fiction.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do I Look Alright?<strong>_

Song of the Day - _"Wonderful Tonight"_, Eric Clapton

* * *

><p>Temari was no fool. She could doll herself up all she wanted and she still wouldn't hold a candle to Ino's cover-girl countenance, or Sakura's girl-next-door good looks, or Hinata's quiet, elegant radiance – not with her scarred and calloused skin, constantly ravaged by sand and wind. Temari's brusque demeanour did her no favours as she was as brutally honest as Shikamaru was honestly brutal – a brutal liar that is. So when Shikamaru waits until <em>after<em> they've been intimate to tell her she looks absolutely wonderful, Temari is happily inclined to believe him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** Some of you might be wondering about my two chapter update. Simply put I thought chapter 4 was a little weak, so I included this dandy! This is my first and only drabble that consists of exactly 100 words, something I'm oddly proud of. So, what do you guys think?


	6. He Likes to Think that

**Disclaimer: **_"Naruto" _and all related characters, peoples, places, and themes are the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto. The following is a work of pure fiction.

* * *

><p><em><strong>He Likes To Think That...<strong>_

Song of the Day - _"Big Me"_, Foo Fighters (Live at Letterman 2011)

* * *

><p>Shikamaru likes to think that he's got the perfect facade.<p>

He likes to think that the lackadaisical expression on his face fools Temari into thinking he's bored as he stares into her deep teal eyes.

He likes to think that the apathetic manner in which he grazes her slender fingers as she reaches for the salt makes Temari believe it was an accident.

He likes to think that the languid way he stretches and yawns as they walk towards the Hokage's office hides the fact that her rhythmic gait absolutely captivated him.

He likes to think that his smirks imply that he finds Temari's dirty talk more amusing than he does arousing.

He likes to think that his catchphrases _'troublesome'_ and _'what a drag'_ conceal his infuriatingly frequent bouts of speechlessness.

He likes to think that she interprets his protracted sighs as a sign that she irritates him, as opposed to the fact that she takes his breath away.

He likes to think that she doesn't notice his hands fidgeting in his pockets as she stands in the doorway impatiently waiting for him to bid her goodnight.

He likes to think that she believes that she forced him to win their last game of Shogi in two hours, when in reality he could have won in twenty minutes.

He likes to think that Temari doesn't see his shadow intentionally trip every obnoxious bureaucratic blow-hard that tries to flirt with her during the Chunin exams.

He likes to think that she's unaware of the fact that instead of watching clouds he'd much rather listen to her voice, even if it's mostly through insults and barbs.

Shikamaru _believes_ that he's got the perfect facade - and Temari likes to pretend that she doesn't see right through it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>:** Happy May long weekend to all my fellow Canadians, and to the many readers from around the globe I hope you are having a happy weekend anyway!


	7. The Small Things

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the mini-hiatus but I've encountered a bit of writer's block in conjunction with some major developments in and around town. I'm working on a few longer chapters at the moment but they won't be ready for awhile, so this smaller chapter will have to do. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far!

**Disclaimer: **_"Naruto" _and all related characters, peoples, places, and themes are the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto. The following is a work of pure fiction._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Small Things<strong>_

Song of the Day - _"All the Small Things"_, Blink 182

* * *

><p>It was always the small things that annoyed Temari the most.<p>

A tiny change in humidity at the border made her feel like she was drowning while a night in Konoha made her feel like she was freezing. Various individuals' idiosyncrasies were particularly irritating such as the cacophony of gossip that relentlessly spewed out of Ino, the way Choji chewed his food or Lee for being... well, for being Lee.

Shikamaru took things to a whole other level with his natural genius, his unapologetic chauvinism, and his legendary lethargy – it downright pissed her off. But the straw that broke the camel's back was the tiny fact that the only reason he wasn't a Jonin was not because he lacked talent, but because he was too lazy to fill out the paperwork when he was promoted.

Yes, it was always the small things that annoyed Temari the most.


End file.
